The present invention relates to video processing regarding motion compensation, and more particularly, to a method for performing hybrid multihypothesis prediction during video coding of a coding unit, and to an associated apparatus.
Motion estimation/compensation is a technique utilized in encoding and decoding of video data for video compression. With the aid of motion estimation/compensation, a current picture can be represented in terms of some portions of one or more reference pictures, where the reference pictures may be previous in time or even from the future. Typically, images can be accurately synthesized from previously transmitted/stored images through motion compensation, and the compression efficiency can be improved. As the coding techniques progresses, the designs regarding newer standards have been introduced to further improve the compression efficiency.